This disclosure is generally directed to photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to rigid, multilayered flexible belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, at least one of a photogenerating layer and a charge transport layer containing an additive of bis(enylaryl)arylamine, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and an optional overcoating layer. At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to 1, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4, to 2, and the like. Moreover, the bis(enylaryl)arylamine can be added to at least one of the charge transport layers and, for example, instead of being dissolved in the charge transport layer solution, the bis(enylaryl)arylamine can be added to the charge transport mixture as a dopant.
Yet more specifically, there is disclosed a photoconductor comprised of a supporting substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a bis(enylaryl)arylamine containing charge transport layer or charge transport layers, such as a first pass charge transport layer, a second pass charge transport layer, or both the first and second pass charge transport layers to primarily permit minimum crystallization of the charge transport component, and in embodiments charge transport molecules that are free of crystallization; possess rapid or fast transport of charges; excellent ghosting characteristics; excellent photoconductor photosensitivites and an acceptable, and in embodiments, a low Vr; and minimization or prevention of Vr cycle up. Crystallization tends to render the charge transport component, like a number of aryl amine molecules, ineffective, and more specifically, crystallization can cause, subsequent to cycling, unacceptable print quality in, for example, a number of xerographic copying and printing apparatuses.
Also disclosed are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697, and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying and printing processes.